Material Girl
by LittleQueenie
Summary: In a world where the Zoldycks are still as renowned as they've always been for their assassination skills, one of the family members decides to become renowned in a certain secondary profession, when he notices it is highly profitable as well. Especially among a certain clientele, Illumi rakes in the money. [Rated M for Adultrio doing very smutty things]


_A/N _

_Ahahaha... *sweats nervously* ...I was suddenly overcome with this overwhelming feeling of Valentine's day and my lack of having anything to do that day. So I thought, Hey, why not write something HisokaIllumi?  
Then Chrollo suddenly happened, and it's suddenly Adultrio and the longest pure, unadultered smut I've ever written.  
I feel like I should blame Madonna a little for robbing me of my time. 'Cos I started writing this and Material girl happened by in my playlist.  
My brain was like THIS IS PERFECT.  
So here you go. Have a threesome. Happy belated Valentine's day~_

* * *

'Ah, I always wondered when you'd call this number.' I leant my elbows down on the counter in front of me and gestured for Kurapika to keep close. In all the times that Chrollo Lucilfer had called to ask for my services, he'd never sent one of his assistants to make the appointment. So I'd given the blonde a strange look when he'd shown up at my door, but a job is a job, and I'd let him in to make arrangements. Chrollo pays well to receive these services, I will never deny an appointment with him. For tonight he'd requested some extras, so I needed to prepare for that. But while making the appointment with the thief, Hisoka had decided to call.

'You're finally giving up on trying to acquire my services for free?' I've known the redhead for a good couple of years, but he's always been convinced I'd submit to him freely. He's not been successful. Of course that does not stop him from trying. I've been in this business for longer than Hisoka started showing interest though. Next to assassination, it was deemed a profitable market, and I soon noticed there were more people interested in buying these services from me than I thought. They seem to enjoy to submit me, and pay large amounts of money for it – so naturally I exploited that. It didn't take me long to set up once I started.

I heard a soft laugh at the other end of the line,

_'Oh I'm never giving up on that, but today's been an exceptionally good day, I thought I'd give myself a treat.' _

'Ah, you've had a good fight? I can't come tonight though, Chrollo has already been set up.'

_'Hm~ that's such a shame, I really hoped to continue the joy for as long as possible.' _

'How long are you talking about.' He piqued my interest when he said that. If he was really that eager that he was not only paying, but also requesting a long time, there was a chance I could charge him for an all-nighter. Also, knowing Hisoka, he'd request a lot of extra's, so the income for tonight would be very high.

_'How long can you last?' _I raised my hand to Kurapika when he wanted to approach me to protest the change in plans, and I excused Hisoka for a second.

'The deal has already been made, you can't change it now!'

'There's three choices. Because Hisoka's finally paying, I'm not rejecting. However, your Danchou is a good client, so either we move the appointment to an earlier time, he can watch, or he can join.' I raised three fingers one by one while mentioning the options, and Kurapika mulled it over before turning around and calling Chrollo back over his headset. 'I take it you don't object to someone watching or joining, Hisoka?' I stood back up straight and walked around the counter, back into the room.

_'Chrollo really is greedy, isn't he. Wasn't he with you last week as well?' _

'You're not someone to judge on that, you harass me on a more daily basis and I don't get paid to deal with you then. It's that I don't particularly mind hearing about your fights.' Kurapika turned his head to face me when I slowly approached him.

_'Oh~ but there won't be talking tonight.' _

'You're agreeing then?'

_'Ma~h, I'd rather have you all to myself, but I don't mind if there's people watching.' _

'You prefer people watching, I've known you longer than today.' I stopped right in front of the blonde, and he turned around completely, looking up at me when I placed a hand on my hip. I excused Hisoka again when Kurapika looked like he wanted to give an answer. 'What's his response?'

'He has no time earlier today, but he is fine with watching. Of course that means the agreed upon price will go down.'

'Of course. Keep him on the line. Considering Hisoka, we probably have to do it on these premises instead of your Danchou's chosen location.' He nodded before I gave the redhead attention again. I looked up and out the window, 'He will just be watching. I take it you're going to request a lot of extras?'

_'So nice of him to join.' _A watcher is one thing he's not going to have to pay extra for. _'What are the basics?' _

'You won't be allowed to do anything to me if you take the bare minimum. The minimum is getting a blowjob and/or a rimjob, the next step is either being allowed to enter me, or I enter you. More elaborate sexual positions will cost extra as well, and the price goes up the more of you you want me to touch and vice versa. After that we're discussing your say over what I'll be wearing, but only that. I'm denying roleplay with you, I will not dress up like Gon. But then again, you seem to be eager for me specifically, so that's no problem.' I heard a subdued laugh, and took a second before continuing. 'Then it's the use of toys – the more elaborate to use, the higher the price. The last steps are different degrees of bondage and S&M. If you want to be tied to the wall, or want me tied to the wall, you will have to come here. Use of electrical stimulation is the final step. If you want to you can also use a date as foreplay if that works for you, and I will be paid for all of those services per half hour. How long did you have in mind?'

There was a short silence on the other side of the line, and I looked back down at Kurapika who had to explain that discussions were still going on. Chrollo's requests had been becoming increasingly more expensive for him, but he'd started out modest. As soon as he learned that I also provided these secondary services, he'd also tried the possibility of getting it for free – he's a thief after all, if there's the chance of getting it for free, he will try that first. He gave in a lot sooner than Hisoka'd done though. In the end his curiosity won it over his thieving nature, and he'd paid for simple positions. After that he'd started returning more frequently. For tonight he'd finally opted to go for bondage, so just watching _is_ a lot less money. Perhaps I can entice him to join with Hisoka. That way, tonight will be the most profitable I've had in a long time in this part of the business.

_'I think you know it will have to take place on your premises, I cannot exclude wanting to see you tied up.' _

'You're not excluding anything, you've been wanting to do this for too long.' From the start of this phone call he'd sounded like he wanted to try everything in one go.

_'Hmm~ you are so very correct.' _

'Are you sure you have the money for that?'

_'Very sure.' _

'Then how late, and how long is the longest you want to go?' A couple of minutes later I hung up with the promise the money would be transferred as soon as possible. By now, Kurapika'd started to look a little annoyed, and it took a second for him to start listening. 'It will be on the second floor, and start tonight at ten, going on 'till six in the morning. He is free to stay however long he wants. We'll agree to two hours, everything beyond that will be dealt with directly after.' He nodded, and gave the message,

'He will be there, and the original appointment for tonight will be two days from now.'

'No problem.' I inclined my head when I heard this answer; he's becoming my top client like this. I nodded Kurapika goodbye before leaving for the second floor and start preparations. Knowing Hisoka, he will not let this opportunity go to waste. He will want to use everything in his near vicinity. First and foremost he will most likely only use me in the first hour. He's been dying to get his hands on me for too long to start off with toys.

* * *

'I think I like you in that.' Surprisingly, Chrollo had appeared first. After the eagerness in Hisoka's voice that sounded like he'd already come just thinking about it, I was sure he'd show up early. 'Hisoka will want to tear it off, can you get out of those belts quickly enough.' I'd still been getting dressed, but I didn't mind him already being inside. As long as he wasn't touching me or himself, he was just company.

'Don't underestimate me, I can have this off in a second if it's necessary.' Hisoka hadn't given preference on the outfit, but by now I knew what he'd like. He's not been subtle over the years. A black leather waist corset, shoulder length fingerless gloves, and a neck length collar should be enough for him. Me appearing in anything is probably going to do it for him though. I put on the high heeled boots, and secured them to my suspenders, and I pulled on the belts around my corset some more to make sure they were secured. Chrollo's eyes followed me around the room until the moment I put a kimono over all of it.

'Your hair won't stay up for long.'

'It never does.' That's the point of tying it up.

'It's always such a shame that the result of meticulous preparation like this is only seen for seconds.'

'The shorter it's seen, the more successful it was.' I turned back around to Chrollo, he looked more relaxed than normal. 'Your seat is right there. Anything you do beyond the agreement will be notified to Kurapika.' He gave me a knowing smile. He knows I'm intending to involve him.

As soon as the bell rang, Chrollo calmly walked to the large, comfy chair in the dimly lit corner. Hisoka had transferred the large sum of money to my account seconds after our call had ended. He'd given more than asked for, so tonight was indeed a profitable night. For some odd reason, these services can pay even more than assassination. I don't pretend to understand, I just receive the money. After all, as long as I still carry out my duties as an assassin, no-one in the family objects to it, and I have a high paying clientele for it. That one of those clients is a master thief, helps the cause.

When I opened the door for Hisoka, he had the exact expression on his face that I'd expected. He slowly licked his lips while looking me up and down, and I silently stepped aside to let him in and lock the door behind him. He took his shoes off already, and took a look around the room, stopping in the middle. I've been able to purchase a fairly large complex for this part of business, it seems to impress almost everyone that walks in here.

'I should've come here sooner, it seems this business is doing you good.'

'Assassination is not the only thing I'm good at, Hisoka. I'm a fast learner.' He turned his head back around to me when he heard the clicking of my steps closing in. His eyes went a long way down again. Extending my already long legs with heels always does the trick.

'So it seems. Chrollo's frequent visits can testify for this.' He turned to look at the man in the corner, who gave a nod in greeting.

'I wouldn't be returning here so often if he was bad in what he does.' He answered calmly, eliciting a small huff from the redhead. But when the clock struck ten, they both turned their heads back to me, and the small talk was over in an instant.

'Shall we get started then? You want to go on the bed first, or do you prefer the ground? Against the wall?' His eyes narrowed some more as his grin grew, his muscles started to tense a little in the prospect of excitement.

'I'll leave it to the expert.' I could hear his heartbeat increase a little.

'Very well.' I ripped the kimono off and let it fall to the ground in one fluid motion. Hisoka's eyes widened a second in liking what he saw, and I took slow, deliberate step towards him. 'I see that I guessed correctly.' I didn't touch him, not even when there was a mere inch in between us. Hisoka's expanding chest brushed against my bare one, and the look in his eyes told me he was trying to restrain himself.

'I stand corrected, I should have come here _a lot_ sooner.' I heard a soft laugh coming from Chrollo's corner. But even though the lust was dripping from Hisoka's voice, the first things he did, were slow, lithe touches. He lay his hands around my waist, and let them glide to the back, down slowly until he had a firm hold on both of my bare cheeks and pulled me forcefully against him. I lay my head next to his, and whispered in his ear,

'You paid enough to do anything, so no need to hold back.' I felt the vibration of his moan through our chests, and his efforts of containing himself a little further down.

'_Hmm~ Exactly why I paid so much.' _I felt his nails scratch over my bare flesh, and I let my tongue glide along his neck to just below his ear where I started kissing and sucking on the flesh, moving my lower body against him in rhythm to his hands moving on my ass. I increased the intensity of my own breathing, and moaned a little against his skin. He cocked his head to give me more access, and I let my hands travel up his body under his shirt and scratched my way down again. As expected, he liked the sensation of pain even during sex. He will want to hurt or be hurt tonight.

I moved my leg a little to in between his, and rubbed my upper leg up against him. His breaths increased a little before he let his hands travel up and into my hair, and pulled my head back suddenly and forcibly, forcing our lips to lock. Going along in this, I inclined my head and started setting my teeth in his bottom lip, pulling it so I could get the access I wanted. I wasn't surprised that when I almost pierced his lip with my teeth, he let out a pleasurable moan. For someone who'd been waiting so long to do this, he was acting in a very controlled manner.

His long tongue quickly found its way to mine, and took possession immediately, pushing my head back a little in the force. I moved my hips again, and moaned into the kiss. For a second before it started, I'd wondered about how much I would have to get myself excited – something I had to learn a couple of years ago - but I believe that's unnecessary for tonight.

While his voice was getting gradually louder, I let my fingers glide beneath the hem of his pants, and reached a little to touch the flesh, causing less space in the front of his pants, making him flinch a second. In this second I took the momentum and pulled him against the clear piece of wall near Chrollo, letting Hisoka pin me. He gave a knowing grin for a second before he took the liberty to grab me by the waist again and turned me around. I had to catch myself not to smack too hard against the surface, and Hisoka didn't waste any time by letting his hands glide down around me, letting his fingertips explore the contours of my groin. He pressed himself flush against me, and threw my hair out of the way over my shoulder, licking the skin there a little before setting his teeth in it. I let out a sound when he pressed down harder on my groin with his palms now, and I felt the twitch in his own crotch against my ass.

'I've been waiting a while to do this.'

'You could've made an appointment any time.'

_'Hmm~ or maybe I was just saving up.' _He purred against my wet skin. He let one of his hands find the zipper on my thong, and slowly zipped it down all the way through, exposing my starting erection. 'Tell me, with all of the clients you have, how tight are you still?' His excitement started poking me more prominently before I answered, and I pressed myself more tightly against him,

'I can be as tight as you want me to be.' He inhaled very deeply when he heard these words,

'Oh~ I do believe I love your nen ability.' It's one of the things that appeals to my clients the most.

_'Mm..' _I let out a muffled sound when his hand took hold of my bare flesh, and started deftly moving his fingers over it.

'I've always admired how excited you can still get when dealing with so much "work".' He moved his legs a little when his pants really was starting to get too tight when listening to the soft moans exiting my lips in reaction to his touch. 'It's so very exciting to know that the one thing that can make my dear Illumi scream is sex.'

'He doesn't scream.' I heard Chrollo's voice, glancing his way. 'Illumi will do a lot of things, but he doesn't scream.' The redhead's fingers stopped a moment when he heard this, and I felt his lips form a grin against my neck.

'Well, we have eight hours to make this happen, now don't we.' Chrollo let out a soft laugh. Not because he thought the idea was ridiculous, he simply sounded excited to hear this happening. Hisoka distracted me again when his hand started moving again, and he paid a good deal of attention to the tip. His breathing against my ear became louder, and he let his other hand find its way up and pressed his thumb on my nipple, rolling it beneath it, alternating pressure with both hands. Without forcing myself, I started reacting to all this attention, and grew in his grip. When he felt this happen, he started stroking me some more, and I rubbed my ass up against a part of him that was demanding attention as well. He groaned against my skin when I did this, and took the distraction to release myself from Hisoka's grip, and turn myself around. I was ready to go down myself, but Hisoka already took hold of the ring on my collar and pulled me down to my knees. Taking a better position in front of him, he decided to take his shirt off first before his hand relocated to the top of my head, and started clawing through my hair even before I'd done anything. I inclined my head into this feeling a little, and sat up a little more to lick over his abs, pressing my hand against his growing erection under the cloth. By the time I opened and pulled down his pants, he'd already grown considerably. Before actually touching him though, I looked up at him,

'I have ways of prolonging it for you if you want.' Also a reason my services are wanted.

'Hmm~ no. You can milk me for as much as you want.' Without looking away from him, I took his dick in my hand, and licked my way around the tip before taking it in completely. I inclined my head a little, and let my tongue swirl all around it, pressing his tip against the back of my throat and swallowing. I felt the grip in my hair increase when I did this, and pulled away to lick the tip before doing this again. This time he let out a louder sound when I moaned to add vibration,

'Quite the sensation isn't it?'

'_Mmm~ yes it is.' _He responded to Chrollo. His grip became a little restless, and he glided the fingers of his other hand through my hair as well. I raised my own to massage his ass while I started bobbing my head around him. It didn't take long for him to get completely hard, and I decided to take it a step further if he wanted to be milked that badly. While taking him in completely, I pulled one hand back, and slid it under in between him, letting one finger press at his entrance. I glanced back up, checking if there was any protest, but when he simply let out a deep breath, I decided to press in. I felt him twitch around me, and noticed that he'd received before. Strange, I hadn't taken him for someone who'd let that be done to him.

He inhaled deeply when I immediately slid a second finger in, and started to look for the right spot. Meanwhile I was still working my tongue around his length, and he already felt ready to release for the first time. His groans were becoming louder, and they had an effect on me as well. I hear a lot of unashamed noises during my work, but Hisoka's were a good level above that. In the background I heard some shuffling from Chrollo's corner, but that stopped the moment I found the right spot inside of Hisoka and he contracted hard around me. I stopped a second before stroking by it again, and his voice resounded through the room, throwing his head back.

But two times was all he was letting me do. I pulled out when he pulled me up by my hair, and kicked off his pants in the process. He then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up a little so I would jump up and wrap my legs around his hips. I thought I would be pressed against the wall so he could finish inside of me, but he didn't. Instead he took the last couple of steps and set me down on top of Chrollo; who was more receptive of this than I thought he'd be. I felt his hands around my hips in no time, and pulled me back on my knees against him. _Well that didn't take long to convince him. _

Hisoka himself set his knees besides mine, and placed his hand against the backrest next to Chrollo's head. He closed his face in on mine,

'I believe this will raise your profits for tonight?' _Yes it will._ He bit down on my lower lip and pulled on it, forcing me to follow, and let go when I could land my lips on his chest, raising my hands to stroke up to his nipples while he pressed closer and took both of us in his hand. He leaned his head on top of mine, and started up a slow rhythm. I shuddered a little when I felt his touch again, and we pulsed against each other. I breathed enjoyably against his chest, kissing it now and again, setting my teeth in one of his nipples, eliciting a deeper groan when I let my breath tantalize his skin even further.

Meanwhile, I could feel Chrollo's hands getting a little restless, and another part of him as well. So I did what I had to to accommodate him as well. I moved up just a little and left my teeth to do their work on Hisoka's chest while my hands reached back to open Chrollo's pants. He wasn't letting me right now though, and stopped me. Maybe later then.

He did make use of the new amount of space, and let his finger slide inside of me. I had to adjust my position a little for this, and Hisoka pulled my head up by my hair, waiting for Chrollo to find the right spot inside of me. He looked at me with such an amount of lust that I found it a wonder he was able to wait at all.

The second the thief found the right spot though, I had to close my eyes a second,

_'Aah~' _And only a moment later Hisoka wrapped his hands around me again. Chrollo decided to insert a second finger, and brushed by it again. I raised my hands to hold on to the back of Hisoka's neck to hold myself up while Hisoka's tempo increased, and the lack of adjusting to the rhythm from Chrollo's side was pushing me. I noticed they were working on letting me come first, and they were doing so very effectively, but I wasn't allowing that just yet.

So I forcibly ripped Hisoka's hand away from us, and bent down to wrap my lips around him and pulled out all stops to make sure he wouldn't be able resist. I pushed myself back further on Chrollo's fingers, and he found the space to lay his hand around me. The twitching and groans coming from Hisoka were telling me he was about to let go, so I let Chrollo do what he wanted. Slowly but surely, soft sounds were starting to exit his throat as well. But I couldn't focus on that, I recognized the tension in the redhead's vocal chords, and decided to take him in completely one more time, swallowing and moaning over him, not letting my tongue stop swirling around him as he let himself go completely.

It took a moment before he was done, and meanwhile I felt the freedom to let myself go with what Chrollo's hands were doing to me.

A small drip of cum exited the corner of my mouth when Hisoka pulled away, and I leant my hands down on Chrollo's knees, moving along to his rhythm, letting myself get carried away. I sat back up when I started to get close, and Hisoka took that opportunity to lick the cum from the corner of my mouth, and kept close to hear my whimpers when I contracted around Chrollo's fingers and came in his hand. I closed my eyes in pleasure while riding it out.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my body down before lifting his hand and slowly licking it clean. That had been more pleasant than I've had in a while, I should combine their appointments more often.

'That will cost you extra, _Danchou_.'

'I don't think any of us minds.' He pulled my hair aside a little before kissing my back. 'You said something about being able to remove this within a second?' He let his hands slide around the corset, but I stood up and away from him.

'Not a problem, you're joining completely then? Do you also want to tie me up, or do you want the other way around?' I pulled the band in my hair out, and let it flow behind me. At that point he started to smile, and stood up, taking his jacket off and pulling his tie loose. Meanwhile, Hisoka was merely observing all of this, still enjoying the afterglow of the first time he ever got to do something like this to me. He's an easy client, but not unenjoyable.

When Chrollo stepped out of his shoes, I asked him if I should remove the corset then, but he just shook his head, and pushed me back to the slightly elevated bed. When I sat back down on it and spread my legs for him, I asked with my eyes what he wanted to do, but he didn't answer, he just did.

First he grabbed me by the chin and pulled me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and inclined my head for better access. But even though enjoyable, it didn't last long. When he pulled away again, he lifted one of my legs and reached up to slowly start unzipping the boot, and unclipped it from the suspenders. He sat it down besides the bed, and continued the action with the other. Hisoka decided to join this trend, and crawled on the bed with me. He set his legs on either side behind me, and layed his head next to mine while he reached around and started slowly unbuckling me. When Chrollo was done, he let his hands slide up and placed himself back in between my legs. His lips found their way to mine again, and I reached up a little. I let my hands roam free over his chest, and started unbuttoning him as well.

_'Mm~' _I opened my eyes a little when I heard the groan next to my ear. 'I do think it's not done that you've never screamed, my dear Illumi-kun.' I let go of the thief's lips a second to answer, and let my arm curl around his head, letting my fingers stroke through his hair,

'I have been doing this a long time, Hisoka, there's nothing you can do that will surprise me.' A throaty laugh was his response,

'_I'll make you want to give it to me for free when I'm done with you.' _I doubted it. I felt Chrollo taking off the collar, and he started to kiss my neck. Hisoka then finally took the corset off me and threw it aside. I slid the shirt off the thief's body, and pulled on the hem of his pants again, pulling him as close as possible. The redhead started kissing me on the other side of my neck, while my hand started massaging the area demanding to be released by now with Chrollo. Softly, I could hear him starting to moan in response to the touches. But I soon reached up to his sensitive chest, and whispered something that made both of them stop at the same time.

'You can both enter me at the same time.' I felt a couple of light breaths against my skin after the silence, before Hisoka was the first to react, licking roughly from my neck up to my ear.

'Well if you want it so badly, we'll postpone tying you down a little.'

'Still plenty of time for that left.' Chrollo hooked his fingers behind my gloves, and pulled those off as well, throwing them away behind him. 'You're greedy for profit tonight.'

'If you want to make me scream, you won't succeed on your own.' Hisoka landed his hands around my waist and pulled me further up the bed, letting me land on my back with my hair fanned around me. That was the point where Chrollo decided to finally lose his pants, and crawl up the bed with us. Hisoka pinned my wrists above my head while the thief crawled over me. He's always had the preference of starting at the top, tonight was no different. On his hands and knees above me, he asked one thing.

'Let's make a deal. We will give you double the amount of money if you scream for us.' I inclined my head a little,

'What makes you say you can discern if I fake it or not?' I arched my neck a little when I heard Hisoka laugh,

'Oh my dear Illumi-kun, I am very much aware of how a real scream should sound.' I had to give him that much. He knows that better than I do.

'Alright then, feel free to try.' I wasn't one to deny extra income, especially when it meant they'd try their hardest to please me. This really is a profitable night.

'Don't mind if we do.' Chrollo lowered his head to start with my lips again, trailing along to my neck and collarbone. Meanwhile I started snaking my fingers a little, and looked up at Hisoka, asking for him to accommodate me. He shuffled a little closer so I could reach him, and started fondling his balls while the thief reached my chest. He bit down on one of my nipples, and caused a moan to escape my throat; also one of the reasons I'm popular with the higher paying customers, is that I can take a lot of pain, but I have also grown a fondness over it. So I arched my back a little into the feeling, and Chrollo played into it by setting his nails in my other nipple, and rolling it, pulling it, making me currently the only one to let out sounds.

That didn't last though when one of my hands reached up a little higher, and started stroking Hisoka again. At the same time I raised one of my legs, and rubbed it up against Chrollo's growing erection. This made him falter a little in his actions, but it also caused vibrations over my wet, reddened skin, and I was fond of that as well.

Chrollo started moving along in these movements, and Hisoka as well. But the thief reached behind him to push my leg down forcefully when he noticed it was distracting for my own pleasure, and I'd drawn attention away from me.

'You're going to let _us_ do the work for a change.' I stopped my hand movement as well, but I continued when I heard a protest from the redhead. Chrollo found his way further down, and took a firm hold of the base before letting his tongue swirl around the tip, flicking out at the more sensitive spot. I raised my legs and wrapped them around his shoulders to keep him there. I narrowed my eyes at the pleasurable feeling, and let myself get carried away by it. I wasn't going to scream at this rate, but I wasn't going to force that either way. If they wanted to cause so much pleasure that I'd scream, I was going to let myself experience it.

I was surprised though, when I felt the pressure around my wrists disappear, and Hisoka started shuffling over me. I was left without Chrollo's warm mouth around me a second before I felt both of their tongues trailed along my length. I let out another good moan, and treated Hisoka to the same wet feeling. For a moment I thought this was going to be all that'd be done with both of them down there, but I was mistaken again. The thief's lips and tongue descended to my balls and he took them in his mouth. Hisoka could feel the result of this when I moaned around his cock. It was what he did in response that surprised me.

When he let his mouth descend around me, he decided to bare his fangs a little when reaching the base, and scraped a little back up. My eyes shot open and if I hadn't had the redhead's cock in my mouth at the time, I probably would've let out a small scream. I lay my head back down on the sheets when he reached back up completely and I let out a deeper groan.

_'Hmm~ _I had this inkling that not many of your clients would do this, would they.' I breathed out a little heavier and wanted to answer, but Hisoka didn't let me and repeated the motion. I let my arms fall to the side and clasp the sheets. I had to set my legs back down from Chrollo not to crush him in between them, and I arched my back into the feeling – but I didn't scream yet. I came close, but wasn't taken over the edge now that the surprise was gone. I had to wait until Hisoka gave me a small pause to be able to speak up, _why did I think beforehand that I'd need to excite myself with someone like Hisoka._

'If you still want to enter me this round, you need to stop that now.' I breathed out the words, and I heard him laugh a little before responding,

'Oh~ is this too much for dear little experienced Illumi-kun.' I didn't take that insult, and pushed Hisoka off me sideways. After that I took Chrollo by the shoulders and pushed him down on his back.

'Talking works for you, right?' He hadn't even known that about himself before he came here. I sat over him up on my knees, 'What Hisoka just did would've made me scream if his dick hadn't been in my mouth. You've been coming to me a lot longer than he has, are you going to let him take the glory? My ass is ready for you, and we have all night for this.' I leant my hands down on his chest and rolled his nipples in between my fingers for good measure. I stroked up and down his chest, lowering my head over it as well, licking and kissing it. It didn't take long before the sounds coming out of his throat were becoming more prominent, and Hisoka's comment made me stop.

'Oh, I think he's hard enough by now. And your ass looks really inviting sticking up in the air like that.' I flipped my hair to one side, and let Chrollo's hands find their way up my legs to my hips when I sat back up and positioned myself. As soon as his dick pressed against my entrance, he started preparing himself for it, and pulled me down over him by himself. I set my hands down on his abs, and felt the light shudder beneath me when I moved up and down again. Yes, this was a very profitable night for me.

I got used to the feeling myself a moment, taking my time in enjoying the sensation before Hisoka finally crawled up behind me and pressed his erection against me while letting his arms find their way around my torso. I leaned forward a bit more for the redhead to be able to gain entrance, and let my own erection rub up against Chrollo's abs a little. I felt Hisoka pressing against my entrance, and groaned just as deep as the other two did when he slowly pushed himself inside of me. I clawed my way into Chrollo's skin, and he did the same to me, throwing his head back when Hisoka had finally reached in all the way. There was quite a lot of pressure on my spot at this point, and I breathed heavily for a good while with the other two. I've had threesomes before, but for tonight the focus was on me and not on the clients, that was quite the change of pace,

'You're enjoying it more than you've done in a while, aren't you.' I heard the breathy voice from in front of me, and opened my eyes to meet his a second.

'Let's not keep him waiting, Danchou.' They pulled and pushed together inside of me, and I drew blood from the thief's skin. I could tell they were both resisting the urge to wrap their hand around me. I was ashamed to say that it would probably end too fast if they'd do that, and they realized.

Instead they decided to find their rhythm together and started increasing their pace. Hisoka's hands started roaming my chest a little, but soon settled and he lay his head next to mine again, making sure I'd hear each and every one of his grunts when he pushed in. That Chrollo was scratching my skin nearly open on my legs wasn't exactly helping prolonging this. Hisoka's sweaty skin started to cause some friction, so they had to slow down a moment, but started ramming mercilessly again as soon as they could. I could feel the tension in both their bodies increase, and I couldn't deny the sounds right next to my ear weren't doing anything for me. Somehow my own voice was struggling to make coherent sounds. So when I felt Hisoka coming closer as the first, I threw my head back against his shoulder, and for a change allowed myself come first. They both immediately slowed down a little when they felt me clasping around them. I curled my arm around Hisoka's head and clawed my hand in his hair. They got the hint, and Chrollo wrapped his hand firmly around my length, pumping me the rest of the way. I let my voice go and they stopped completely when I let out a deep groan and the thief pumped me for all I had.

But I got no rest for the moment, and dropped my hand again when they both started finishing inside of me. I clasped around them to milk them for everything they had, and felt the shocking feeling already pressing pleasurably inside of me. It took Chrollo quite a while to finish, and they both drew it out for as long as they could before I stepped off of them and sat down on my knees on the sheets next to them. I had to catch my breath a second, and felt their combined cum slowly dripping out of me.

'That deserves a break, don't you think?' I looked back up when I heard the redhead, and saw him crawling back over to me. He lifted my chin with his hand, and brought our faces close together, 'Still convinced you're not going to scream tonight?'

* * *

_A/N_

_ahaha  
I never intended this to become 7k long, I was intending 4k, this took me way longer than expected xD_

_Maybe I'm gonna use this as a file to release my adultrio fantasies in whenever I feel like it, but please don't expect regular updates. It's just for when I feel smutty xD_

_This was mostly written early in the morning, so I hope it was to your liking *bows politely*_


End file.
